


Operation: Save Wolfgang

by thegreendaleseven



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Worth Issues, Vomit Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreendaleseven/pseuds/thegreendaleseven
Summary: Alternatively titled: Where's my closure, Netflix?The cluster rescues Wolfgang, and he's not quite ready to accept it.Spoilers for season two.





	Operation: Save Wolfgang

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure wish fulfillment on my part. Since Netflix won't be giving us any closure, clearly that means Wolfgang is going to be fine. I'll make it happen.
> 
> Will/Riley, Lito/Hernando, and Nomi/Amanita are all mentioned to varying degrees, but not enough to warrant ship tags. First time writing these characters, so I hope it's not terrible.

Wolfgang knows he’s fucking up as he watches Kala crumple to the floor at the airport. He can’t be seeing her, he’s putting her in danger, but before he can make himself leave, the sharp, electrocuting pain forces him away. He’s back in the room with Whispers, who’s standing over him with a look of smug satisfaction. Wolfgang only sees it for a second, and then he clenches his eyes shut as he yells through the pain.

 

He tries thinking of all the ways he can kill Whispers. Quick deaths, slow deaths, painful deaths. It’s hard to focus on them. They are ejected from his mind with every scream. All he wants is Will to help him break free of the restraints—if anyone can do it, he can—and feel Sun’s strength combine with his own as they punch Whispers’s teeth out.

 

He makes the thoughts stop as soon as the pain reaches a lull. It’s not safe. He can’t put them at risk. He can’t.

 

The pain amplifies, more intense than it’s been so far, and he can feel the blood pouring from his nose. Are they all going through this? Are they all collapsing wherever they are? Are they all feeling the excruciating pain Wolfgang is causing them because of his mistakes? It is his fault for getting involved with Lila, and now they’re all paying for it.

 

Will and Riley have each other through this. Will Amanita find Nomi bleeding all over their apartment? What about Hernando, who doesn’t know anything about all this? Is he going to find Lito? And Sun, who has no one-

 

With another shock of electricity, everything goes dark.

 

\- - -

 

It’s impossible to know how much time has gone by when Wolfgang wakes up. There’s no sign of Whispers. He’s completely alone in the room. His body is trembling uncontrollably, like when he was a kid coming down from adrenalin. His body is shaking, twitching, but the restraints are holding him in place. He is exhausted and needs water. Maybe a new shirt, too, as this one is soaked in sweat and blood.

 

The blinding fluorescent light makes it difficult to see the room, but it’s pretty empty except for the machines and tools. Nothing about it betrays the room’s location. He needs to get out now, while he can. If he can get free of the chair and find a weapon, he can push through the exhaustion and escape. He needs to get to Paris.

 

Will. Will can get him out. But he’s not coming. Maybe Sun can do it. If anyone can just tear them apart, it would be her. Sun doesn’t come, either.

 

Wolfgang closes his eyes. The room is silent. He would wager it’s been soundproofed. What’s most disconcerting is the silence in his mind. Usually, if he focused hard enough, he could hear something going on within the cluster; the chatter on Capheus’s bus, the sound of a movie Lito was watching, Kala’s voice as she spoke to her co-workers.

 

Where is she? Did Whispers capture her? Is that why he’s not here? With a burst of energy, he struggles against the restraints, clenching his teeth. It’s pointless to try, but he needs to rip these wires off his head, needs to stop putting his people in danger.

 

Energy drained, Wolfgang gasps for breath, unable to keep his eyes open. His only hope is that, next time he wakes, the smug prick won’t be back.

 

\- - -

 

He can’t be so lucky; he is greeted by Whisper’s smiling face.

 

“Good morning, Wolfgang. Or would ‘good afternoon’ be more appropriate? It’s difficult to tell with no windows.”

 

Wolfgang opens his mouth to respond, but he’s shaky. Everything hurts. Before he can form a sentence, Whispers jabs a needle in his neck and he can feel the immediate response of his heart rate quickening.

 

“Who will you show me today?”

 

No one. He won’t show the bastard anyone because no one’s there. He almost thinks Whispers zapped him into being a _sapien_ , but he occasionally sees Lila and Angelica, two faces he doesn’t care to see.

 

He wants Lito to take over and lie his way out of this. He wants Nomi to hack into something and find his location, or have Riley ask her new social network to find him. He would even be fine with Capheus driving the goddamn Van Damn through the room and crushing Whispers against a wall.

 

He wants Kala. She can build another bomb to get him out of another mess. Maybe she can just poison Whispers, give him a nice, slow death. Maybe she can just sit next to him, hold his hand with a gentleness he doesn’t know what to do with, that he doesn’t deserve. He wants her, whatever she can give him, more than he’s ever wanted anything else before.

 

\- - -

 

Wolfgang opens his eyes to find the room spinning and an unsteady Kala standing above him. It makes him nauseous. He closes his eyes. Kala looks fine. He’s glad for it, but he’s curious. Is Whispers doing something else to her? It’s hard to think about with the pounding in his head, so the easiest way to find out is to open his eyes again.

 

Both the room and Kala are steadier this time. She’s tearing up and her eyes are puffy. Wolfgang wants to destroy Whispers for whatever he’s doing to her.

 

He opens his mouth to ask her if she’s hurt, but his mouth and throat are so dry it just sounds like he’s choking. Kala bites her lip while Will touches his shoulder. Wait, when did Will show up? He sluggishly looks around to see Capheus, Lito, Nomi, Riley, and Sun running around the room. At least, it looks like they’re running. Everything is going very fast. Why are they all here now? Where have they been?

 

Kala’s talking to him. It almost sounds like he’s underwater. He would like to be, like when he was in the pool with her at her home. He needs to get out so he can find her. Then the two of them can run away to Paris and find a place with a pool. Kala’s still talking to him.

 

“Are you okay?” she asks with a raised voice.

 

He has always loved her voice, ever since they sang together over a year ago, but after being deprived of it for so long, after only hearing that prick’s voice for who knows how long, it is especially beautiful. But she’s got the wrong priorities.

 

“No, are you okay?” Wolfgang manages to ask, voice rough.

 

Will starts undoing the straps keeping him in place—he knew Will was going to get him out, wonders how he’s manipulating his body to do it—while Riley starts taking the thing on his head off. It’s been on his head for so long that the absence of the pressure feels weird. How are they doing it in unison? Is it because of how close Will and Riley are?

 

Will takes him by the arm and Sun is there, too, on his other side. Together, they ease him from the chair into a standing position, and Wolfgang can tell he wouldn’t be moving without them. As soon as he’s fully upright, the vertigo is instantaneous and he vomits. Before he can gag again, Nomi is holding a small wastebasket in front of him while on the phone. Lito trades positions with Will. A hand rests gently on his back, but he doesn’t dare turn around to see who it is. Everyone is talking, but their voices blend together into a safe white noise. His body is shaking and his eyes are half open, but as long as he stays conscious, they’ll get him out.

 

Forcing his eyes open, he sees a wheelchair in front of him that Capheus is holding onto. It’s not his bus, but Wolfgang won’t complain. He makes it into the chair without even noticing, and questions how any of them are able to make his body move at this point. He gets out of that fucking room and into the hall to find… Amanita? How is Amanita here?

 

“Oh, shit,” Wolfgang whispers, giving into exhaustion, realizing that his cluster is actually here.

 

\- - -

 

The room he wakes up in is bright, but the light comes from the windows. So he wasn’t dreaming. The first thing he notices is the bed he’s on. It’s a little too hard and there are far too many pillows, but anything is better than that chair. There’s a blanket on him, but he feels warm. He throws it off, the effort taking way more energy than it should. His body feels steadier, but sluggish.

 

“It’s good to see you awake, my friend.”

 

Wolfgang turns his head to see Capheus sitting next to him. Capheus, who’s really sitting in this room with him.

 

“What are you doing here?” Capheus is busy trying to become an elected leader. How could he drop all that?

 

“We are taking shifts to sit with you. You are in rough shape, but I’m happy you are still alive. I’m sorry this happened to you.”

 

Wolfgang nods, but is unable to do more. He falls back to sleep.

 

\- - -

 

Next time he wakes up, it’s dark outside. The only light in the room comes from a phone Nomi is holding. She is now in Capheus’s place. He tries to prop himself up, but still doesn’t have the energy.

 

“Fuck,” he mutters. He’s unused to not having proper control of his body.

 

“Oh, you’re awake,” Nomi says, bending over to turn on a lamp on the floor. “How are you feeling?”

 

That is a difficult question. His head aches behind his eyes, his sinuses hurt, and his whole body feels exhausted. But more than that, he’s ashamed. He fucked up and let himself get caught by BPO. He could have gotten them all captured. He could have gotten them all killed.

 

“You brought Amanita?” It’s one thing for all of them to come to his rescue, but Amanita has no ties to him, no responsibility.

 

“There was no chance of talking her out of it. She’s so invested in all of you. She even went out and bought you new clothes. She wanted to try a different color combination for you, but I told her you have a preferred color scheme.”

 

He notices he’s wearing a plain black t-shirt and black sweatpants. “Thanks,” he says, looking away.

 

It’s silent for a moment, and then Nomi says, “Kala is working on more blockers. With all of us taking them, we go through a lot.”

 

Blockers. Why couldn’t he figure that out? That makes so much sense, especially since Kala was developing her own. He remembers seeing her at the airport, feeling her pain as she experienced his pain. He knows that happened to the rest of them, too, all because he couldn’t handle Lila. Where is Kala?

 

“She’s working on the blockers,” Nomi repeats herself, speaking more slowly. He said that out loud. “Maybe I should go get her.”

 

Nomi gets up to leave, but Wolfgang drifts back to sleep by the time she closes the door.

 

\- - -

 

Riley is the next person he finds in the room. She’s standing in front of the window, talking to someone. Someone must be visiting her, since he doesn’t see anyone in the room.

 

“He’s been out of it the last twenty-four hours. Very confused, but he’s also dehydrated and lost some blood.” She pauses, the other person most likely responding. “We haven’t been able to talk to him yet. He got an IV a couple hours ago, and that should help.”

 

He looks at his left arm. When did that get there? He doesn’t remember feeling it going in, nor does he recall seeing it prior to now. He still feels exhausted, but more aware.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

She’s talking to him, he notices. He’s never been good with this question.

 

“I’m awake. Where are we?”

 

“We found this home through the Archipelago. It’s a vacation home. We needed a place big enough for all of us. Don’t worry, it’s safe.” Riley walks over and sits down. “A lot of people are amazed that you’re alive. They say it’s unheard of.”

 

It looks like she’s waiting for a response, but what can he say? Sure, he managed to stay alive, but only because Whispers chose to keep him alive. He didn’t do anything special. People should be impressed by the cluster, not him.

 

Riley gives him a small smile. Can she tell he’s uncomfortable? She’s always been able to infer how everyone’s feeling. “We’ve been trying to get you to drink water. Do you remember this?” He shakes his head. “That’s okay.” She hands him a cup and a wastebasket. He’s guessing it hasn’t been going well. “Just take some sips, okay?”

 

He sits up and follows her directions. His mouth and throat aren’t as dry as they were, but the water feels wonderful. He hands both back to her after a few seconds, his insides not rejecting the water.

 

“Get some rest,” Riley says, standing up.

 

After she walks out of the room, Wolfgang thinks about settling back into bed. But he’s been stuck in this bed for too long. He wonders if his legs even work anymore.

 

Slowly, he turns his body and puts his feet on the floor. That feels okay. There’s a small table beside his bed, so he holds onto it while forcing himself to stand. It takes a lot of effort to stand, but wants to look out the window. He still doesn’t know how long it’s been since he was taken out of his home, but it’s been too long since he’s seen the outdoors.

 

Grabbing the pole that holds the IV, he takes small steps to the window. After five steps, the dizziness returns. Blood loss and dehydration are a bad combination, he thinks, as he stumbles to the window. He makes it, clutching the windowsill for support. There’s not much to see; two large trees, full of leaves, block the window. Living in a city his whole life, he can appreciate giant trees, but they don’t help him to figure out where he is. Just his luck.

 

\- - -

 

Some time passes. Time is beginning to lose all relevance. There’s no clock in this room, no calendar. His time with Whispers can’t have lasted too long, right?

 

“Hey, let’s get you back to bed.”

 

Wolfgang flinches slightly. He does not hear the footsteps. He looks up to see Lito bending over, preparing to pull him up. Once Lito gets him on his feet, Wolfgang feels lightheaded. He needs food, but he hasn’t felt hungry yet.

 

The two of them shuffle to the bed, Lito holding onto his right forearm. Wolfgang pulls the IV along; doing that makes him feel useful.

 

“I thought you were making a movie?” Wolfgang asks, sitting on the bed. He leans back against the headboard, not ready to go back to pillows.

 

Lito sits on the end of the bed. “They’re still casting some parts and tweaking the script, so production hasn’t started yet. Even if it had, this is more important.”

 

 _You could have cost him his dream all because you got caught._ He can’t tell if the voice telling him this is his own or Whispers’s. He pushes through it.

 

“What did you tell Hernando?”

 

Lito pauses for a moment. “Everything. Or I tried to. He and Dani came with me, but they only stayed for a few days. He and Amanita talked and I think that helped, but we’ll have a lot to talk about when I get back home.”

 

Wolfgang is silent. Lito stopped his whole life just to help him. They all did. What can he do to possibly make up for it?

 

“We should be able to go home soon,” Lito continues. “Will’s making progress with Jonas. Soon we’ll know who the chairman is and we can bring down BPO. I think he’ll talk soon; I would want to be out of this basement as soon as I could.”

 

This basement? The one in this house? Jonas is here, too? “…What?”

 

\- - -

 

Will sighs. Wolfgang can’t help but chuckle at how exasperated he looks.

 

“I didn’t want to overwhelm you while you were recovering. I was going to tell you in a couple days.”

 

Thanks to Lito spilling the news, Wolfgang gets to find out what’s going on. He’s thankful for it, but realizes that Lito didn’t return after going to get Will. Maybe he felt bad about it.

 

“So you captured Jonas _and_ Whispers?” Wolfgang asks, even though Will just explained as much to him. He can’t believe he was unable to help the cluster pull off the first thing they did together. It must have been so fucking awesome.

 

“We’ve been keeping them both on blockers so they can’t reach out to anyone. Kala’s been very busy making them for ten people.”

 

“Where is she?” No one has mentioned her, and he’s finally conscious enough to realize it.

 

“First, drink some of this.” Will passes him a cup of water. He drinks half of it faster than he should, but he’s eager. After he hands it back, Will continues, “She’s sleeping, finally. She worked all through the night taking care of you and making the blockers. We finally convinced her you’d be okay while she rested. She’s in the next room because she didn’t want to bother you while you were sleeping.”

 

He wishes she would bother him. He’s desperate to touch her skin, kiss her lips. She’s so close to him, but he can’t make it out of the room to see her.

 

“Have you learned anything yet?” That question is easier to ask than asking Will if he would take him to see her.

 

Will shakes his head. “Not yet, but it’s only been a day. As long as we’re smart and keep them on blockers, it’s only a matter of time.”

 

Wolfgang nods. “I can’t wait to punch that fucker.”

 

“He’s not going anywhere; wait until you’re better. You don’t want to do it when you’re not at full strength. I’ve gotta say, it’ll feel fucking great when you do it.”

 

Will fills up his cup with water from a pitcher on the table. “I should get back down there. Rest up.”

 

\- - -

 

Wolfgang can’t get back to sleep, which possibly means he’s gotten enough rest, but he’s bored out of his mind. He usually is fine with being alone with his thoughts, but he can only focus on what everyone else has done for him. It’s different accepting their help when it was only in his mind. The only person he’s used to helping him in real life is Felix.

 

Oh, shit.

 

Felix.

 

Does he think he’s dead? Wolfgang wouldn’t be surprised. Felix better not approach Lila about his disappearance. He would be the one who would wind up dead. As he doesn’t have a way to contact his best friend, he’ll just have to believe he’s fine.

 

Eventually, Sun enters through the doorway. Her injuries from wrecking the police vehicle have healed. He’s glad to see her, and he wonders how she managed to leave the country.

 

Instead of asking these questions, he says, “I need to piss.”

 

Sun walks out the door, returning a minute later with a deep bowl. She sets it on the floor next to his bed. He looks at the bowl, and then at her. She shrugs.

 

“I’m not going to be responsible for you passing out by walking to the bathroom.”

 

He can’t blame her for that. He only drank two cups of water after Will left, but with how little has been in his system, his bladder is full.

 

After he finishes, Sun hands him a travel-sized bottle of hand sanitizer and a plate with six crackers on it.

 

“Amanita thought you might want to clean your hands, and we all thought you should eat something.”

 

Wolfgang squeezes a small amount onto the palm of his hand and scrubs. It does help. Even though he’s still not hungry, he starts working on the crackers. They’re bland and make him thirstier, but he doesn’t feel like he’s going to vomit.

 

“Thanks,” he says after eating a second cracker.

 

Sun nods in response and says nothing. Like him, she prefers action to words, and that makes her presence feel easier. There won’t be any unneeded words. Everything is deliberate. That makes the idea of talking to her more doable than the others. His relationship with the seven of them is simple yet complicated—forever connected, but still strangers in so many ways—but he sees the most similarities between he and Sun.

 

“How long has it been?”

 

“Since you were captured? Almost three weeks. We got you back two days ago.”

 

It means a lot that everyone came to help him, but Sun… Sun, with all her personal drama, got out of South Korea for him.

 

“Thanks for, you know…” It’s so hard to accept help. There was no way to keep any of his problems to himself, but never asked for help. It’s not something he knows how to do.

 

“You did so much for me against Joong-Ki. Of course I’d come help.”

 

Of course. Of course they would all come. After everything they’ve been through together, he would do the same for any of them. But the fact that they would do it for him, when the only things he has to offer are violence and safe cracking, baffles him. Being _Homo Sensorium_ is out of his control, but he doesn’t know how he ended up being lucky enough to have the cluster. Without them, he would have died awhile ago.

 

Sun puts her hand on his shoulder for a second, and then leaves the room. Wolfgang sighs and settles back into bed. Always deliberate; with nothing left to say, she left. He would’ve done the same.

 

\- - -

 

Wolfgang jerks awake in the middle of the night, touching his face to feel for blood. Nothing. It was just a dream. He was back in the room with Whispers, getting tortured by those damn paddles, seeing Kala in that airport. He can’t wait until he has the ability to go downstairs and see him.

 

Once the nightmare feeling fades, he notices that someone is pressed up against his back, arm wrapped around him. He can vaguely remember the last time this happened: he was drunk and Felix was drunker, and they were sharing Wolfgang’s bed. They were in their early twenties, a lifetime ago. This isn’t unpleasant, but he’s never been much of a cuddler.

Exhaling, he slowly rolls onto his back. It’s Kala. She’s asleep next to him, doesn’t react to his movement. Her face is inches from his, and he quietly gasps. He gently holds the hand she has on his chest, squeezing it. She’s here, touching him. Her skin is warm and soft and more amazing than he could imagine. He’s never felt this way before.

 

Kala makes a sound, opening her eyes. “You’re awake,” she mumbles, sitting up.

 

He rests a hand on her shoulder, not wanting her to move. While he wants to turn on a light and look at her, he wants to lie next to her more.

 

“So are you.”

 

She doesn’t try to move. “How are you? Dizzy? Shaky? Drink some water.”

 

He sighs, feeling a smile forming, reaching for his glass of water. She worries so much about all of them, and always starts talking faster when she’s worried or nervous.

 

Putting the cup back down, he turns his head to face her. “How are you doing?”

 

“Me? You’re the one who was tortured for weeks. Why are you worried about me?”

 

“I thought you were dead.” He’s never lied to her, but he owes her more than a half-truth. “Whispers used to me to find you. Then I couldn’t visit you again. I thought he got you.”

 

Kala doesn’t say anything. She places a hand on his cheek. Actually feeling her touch him is so different than when it’s in his mind. They’re both great, but in different ways.

 

“Wolfgang… I’m sorry it took us so long to get you.”

 

“I’m sorry we’re not in Paris right now.”

 

Before he realizes it, she’s kissing him. He kisses back. It’s not a passionate kiss; they’re too tired for that. But they’re together. The woman he loves brought together his cluster, his… family? Friends? The bond is confusing, fluid, but he’s better for it. He’s not sure he can ever make it up to them.

 

They pull away. He reaches out and touches her hair, running his fingers through it.

 

“All that matters is that you’re alive. We should go back to sleep,” Kala says.

 

Wolfgang nods, but they two of them stare at each other for a long time, touching each other in awe, before they fall asleep.

 

\- - -

 

She’s there when he wakes up. That’s all he can ask for. He can’t imagine being lucky enough to wake up next to her every day.

 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” he asks, knowing she’ll understand.

 

“Yes, Wolfgang. The choice is mine alone to make, and I choose you. I almost lost you; I have no more doubts.”

 

That’s all he needs to know. What else he knows, though, is that it’s time. He’s getting out of this room. He’s far from fully recovered, but he’s leaving it. He stands, his legs aching but steady. Kala holds his hand and, together, they walk out of the room.

 

It takes them a couple minutes, but they make it. The upstairs is bare, the walls a boring white, but there are several doors. The house must be big. She looks at him and he nods. He’s tired, but they continue.

 

They cautiously make their way down the stairs. They creak loudly, and soon Will is there, two steps below them, just in case. But the two of them, hand in hand, are able to do it on their own.

 

Taking a right at the bottom of the stairs, they walk into the dining room. The table is a mess of papers and laptops, but everyone stops what they’re doing when Wolfgang enters. One by one, they all come up and pat him on the back, put a hand on his arm. He never imagined having this many people in his life, this much support.

 

Will stands in front of him. “Let’s take BPO down.”

 

Wolfgang nods and takes a seat. He listens to everyone catch him up on what’s been happening. Soon he’ll be ready. They’ll all be ready.

 

They’ll do it together, the eight of them, the only way it could be.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want him to be okay.
> 
> Any comments will be very much appreciated!


End file.
